A social networking service is a computer- or web-based application that enables users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. Some social networks aim to enable friends and family to communicate with one another, while others are specifically directed to business users with a goal of enabling the sharing of business information. For purposes of the present disclosure, the terms “social network” and “social networking service” are used in a broad sense and are meant to encompass services aimed at connecting friends and family (often referred to simply as “social networks”), as well as services that are specifically directed to enabling business people to connect and share business information (also commonly referred to as “social networks” but sometimes referred to as “business networks”).
With many social networking services, members are prompted to provide a variety of personal information, which may be displayed in a member's personal web page. Such information is commonly referred to as personal profile information, or simply “profile information”, and when shown collectively, it is commonly referred to as a member's profile. For example, with some of the many social networking services in use today, the personal information that is commonly requested and displayed includes a member's age, gender, interests, contact information, home town, address, the name of the member's spouse and/or family members, and so forth. With certain social networking services, such as some business networking services, a member's personal information may include information commonly included in a professional resume or curriculum vitae, such as information about a person's education, employment history, skills, professional organizations, and so on. With some social networking services, a member's profile may be viewable to the public by default, or alternatively, the member may specify that only some portion of the profile is to be public by default. Accordingly, many social networking services serve as a sort of directory of people to be searched and browsed.